


LUCKY BASTARD!

by Renatinhapgf



Series: X files [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Jealous Fox Mulder, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatinhapgf/pseuds/Renatinhapgf
Summary: Hope you giys like it. Tell me if you did
Relationships: Dana Scully/Other(s), Dana Scully/Walter Skinner, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: X files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	LUCKY BASTARD!

It started like any day. Scully was leaving early that afternoon, and Mulder figured it would be for one of Maggie's weekly meetings, until the moment Scully's bag fell to the floor and she hurried over, kneeling to gather the mess of lipsticks, keys and. ..CONDOM? 

-Shit! (She said)

Mulder couldn't hide the frightened, disappointed expression on his face, but Scully only interpreted it as judgment. Her face was as red as her hair, and it took Mulder a few paralyzed seconds to finally kneel down, offering help. 

\- No, you don't have to ...  
\- All right, Scully, it's no big deal ... 

He gathered the wallet he'd slipped under the table and put it in the bag next to her, then raised and offered a hand to help her do the same. 

-Thank you ... Well...  
-Have a good night, Scully. See you Monday.  
-Oh, sure ...See you Monday ... 

Mulder walked back to the table and sat down, pretending to read anything until she had left the room. As soon as the door slammed, he dropped the files under the desk and spread his hands over his face in anguish. 

-Fuck, fuck, fuck! You asshole! DAMN IT! 

The thought of Scully fucking another lucky son of a bitch made him sick. Someone was kissing those fat, appetizing lips, Someone was wrapping around that patterned waist and living in the sky between her thighs ... SHIT! Mulder had considered making a move since New Year, after that sweet kiss that had left a better taste on his lips for months. He was going to make a move! Or maybe not ... The truth is that Mulder was terrified to try something else with Scully, to break that line between friends and lovers and just push her away from him, but guess what ... Some guy with balls did!  
Mulder spent his last miserable hours in the office, thinking of her. Who was this guy? Did he know him? Oh God, make it not Pendrell ... Or worse! Skinner! God, Skinner ... Mulder always noticed his glances at her. The man had already committed crimes for Scully's life and whenever she entered his office, the director seemed to melt into his tailoring suit.

-Jesus! (Mulder cursed and immediately picked up the phone, dialing Skinner's extension)

-Kim? Oh hello, it's Agent Mulder ... I would like to talk to Skinner, unofficial, can you transfer my call to him?  
-Oh, sorry Agent Mulder, he left a few hours ago, said he had an appointment and asked me to reschedule the afternoon meetings. 

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

-Thank you ... Ah, bye.

Mulder's paranoia intensified 100%. That was it. Scully was having an affair with Skinner and was probably having sex with him in her apartment right now! He felt a pain in his chest, he sincerely hoped it was a heart attack, because if the woman of his dreams, his best friend, his love was in love with their boss, he was over.  
It all made sense. She was different in recent months. Putting on more perfume, putting on more reddish lipsticks and if he remembered correctly, he might have noticed a strong flush while she was in Skinner's office while they handed over some report. God!  
He was going home, but his subconscious took him straight to the bar where he used to go with Scully for the happy hour. He sat on the same bench they used to share and ordered a shot of whiskey. HOW PATHETIC HE WAS ... The whiskey shot turned 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... Mulder was definitely drunk and then he could only remember trying to climb the stairs to Scully's apartment, struggling to fit the key in. door. When he finally got inside, he bumped into a startled Scully, gun in hand, wrapped in a blue towel and a cap on her head.

-What the hell, MULDER ?! What are you doing here at this time and ... Are you drunk?  
-Scully, I'm sorry, I ... I ...

MULDER BEGAN TO CRY. WTF!

-Mulder, hey! what is it? what happened? 

Scully pulled him by the hand like a child and sat on the couch next to him letting his head rest against her shoulder. 

\- Mulder, what happened? you were fine when I left the office today. Tell me...  
-You ... Did you go out with someone?  
\- What?  
-Skinner gave you a lift or ...  
-Skinner? What are you talking about?  
-Oh come on, Scully. Why don't you tell me anything about yourself? I thought we were friends ... I thought if you were ...  
-If I was what, Mulder?  
-That if you were in love with someone you would tell me. ----  
-Mulder, wait a minute ... What the fact that you're drunk, Skinner and my love life, has to do with one thing with the other?  
-Scully ... Are you dating him?  
\- WITH SKINNER ? HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD! Mulder, what question is that? why would you think of something like that?  
-I see how he looks at you ... He's crazy about you! and I notice you blushing around him sometimes, and then ... Well, I saw the ... The condoms you carried in your bag, I'm sorry, but I saw, and then you left early and then Skinner had left too and ...  
-Mulder, why did you assume I had left work early to have sex with Skinner and came to my apartment?  
-I...  
-Mulder ... Were you jealous?  
\- I ... YES! HELL, YES! Just imagining that damn bald man getting his hands on you I ...  
-You what, Mulder?  
-Scully ... I don't give a shit, I don't care what you think of me, well, I do, but I need to confess something ...  
-Oh really?  
-I love you, Scully! Shit! I love you so much it's getting unbearable! See you every day in that office and after I kissed you in the new year ... But you ... You didn't correspond and I ... I was afraid to do something else and lose our friendship and now some lucky motherfucker is with you and I lost my chance and ...  
-Jesus Christ, Mulder, your imagination scares me sometimes ... Your inability to read women, too.  
-What?  
-Mulder, those damn condoms were a bad joke from Ellen, after I told her we kissed in the new year. And I may have blushed in front of Skinner a few times, but because I was with you! I was with you and probably having sinful thoughts about my partner while my boss talked to both of us. I left early today for no reason, in fact I gave myself the chance to be a little irresponsible today simply because I wanted to get home and make myself a spa and wine night.  
-Thoughts about me?  
-Mulder, I came home, spent a good time tidying up the mess, cooking a pasta and drinking merlot, look at me, I have a handful of moisturizing mask in my hair under that burrow and you almost kill me from heart, because I was filling the tub with rose bubbles as I heard a crazy man try to break into my apartment at nine in the evening.

Suddenly Scully became aware of the outfits she wore, mainly because Mulder was now looking at her bare shoulders, uncovered by the towel she had wrapped around her body. 

-Oh shit! Wait here, please.

She disappeared and took a few minutes in the room, coming back with wet hair, T-shirt and cotton pants. She looked comfortable and smelled of soap. She'd probably had a quick shower, but God, she smelled good even after a full day on the road chasing criminals or aliens.

-Well, now that I'm dressed properly, I'm going to have some coffee and we can talk.Maybe coffee will improve your drunkenness and clarify your mind ...

Mulder took the first sip of coffee and grimaced. 

-How's the coffee?  
\- Strong...  
-Good.  
\- Scully, I ...  
-Mulder, I don't believe you really thought I had left work early to meet Skinner.God!  
\- You can't blame me ... You seem to have a type ...  
-What you mean?  
-You know ... Jack ... Skinner could very well fit in ...  
-Well ... I won't deny that.  
\- see...  
-Oh Mulder ...  
-I know, I know ... I'm so embarrassed, and this coffee is not helping, because it is making me sober.  
-Hahaha ... It's a little adorable, actually.  
-Scully ... What did you say .... Is it true? Do you think about us?  
-All the time...  
-God...  
-Yeah ...  
-I ... I kind of don't know what to say or ... Do ...  
-I have some ideas ...  
-Oh, do you have? 

Scully walked over to him, still sitting on the couch, with the idiot expression, and took the cup from his hands, setting it on the table. She sat slowly beside him and ran a hand over his face, showing a shy but determined smile. 

-You could start where we left off in the new year ...

Mulder flashed a gigantic, genuinely happy smile. His headache was even forgotten for a moment and all he could glimpse was that little redhead with fragrant hair, freckles showing and swollen lips waiting for him to kiss her.  
Scully closed her eyes, anticipating the moment. Mulder lingered, enjoying her face, so beautiful, so flushed, so full of desire. Parted, moist, rosy lips, her breathing agitated and her breasts rising and falling under a blouse. God, she was a sight ... He was finally holding her face with his hands and touching her lips. The kiss began chaste, pure, soft as a refreshing breeze, but the delicacy didn't take long, for she made sure to show what she wanted, that all this waiting would have to be worth it, and he would show her. He wraps around her waist and their tongues met. Scully put both arms around his neck and Mulder could hear a low moan from deep in her throat as he traced small circles down her spine.  
She felt moisture spill between her legs. That man was doing this to her, with just one kiss, but what a kiss ... He sucks her fat needy lips between his, pressing his fingers against her flesh. It will leave marks, she thought, but wished it. Scully muttered something, some unrecognizable word in her heavy voice of lust. Mulder pulled away, sticking his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent, asking:

-What did you say?  
-I said fuck me.

He shivered. First by the meaning of the request, obvious, second, because he couldn't imagine Scully using those words to ask for, well ... sex. The way she spoke… hoarse, desperate as her fingers grazed the back of his neck… Mulder's cock answered. Could he get harder than that? Honestly, he didn't think so, until she got up and sat on his lap on the couch. 

-Fuck! (He let it out like he was holding his breath on time)  
-Yes, exactly. (She said smiling and kissing him again)

Her hips began to move over his painful erection and Mulder began to be afraid of not bearing that overload of Scully on his body. She ground her sex against his, and began to moan more and more as she made love with her tongue. Suddenly he felt her tremble over him. SHE WAS HAVING AN ORGASM. FUCK! SCULLY HAS AN ORGASM ON MY LAP WITHOUT I HAVE TOUCHED HER. She went still, and after the tremors stopped, her body seemed rigid and Scully buried her face in his shoulder without saying anything for long.

-Hey ... are you ok? (He asked, now worried)  
\- That was so ...  
-SEXY?  
-No, Mulder! embarrassing, God! It's like I'm a horny teenager. It never happened and ...  
-Are you telling me I am the only man who made you cum without even touching you? Wow, Scully, I'm really horrified, nothing has ever happened so bad in my life, I even got cold down here ... (He replied laughing and pulling her to look at him) -Shut up, Mulder! (She said laughing back, but with cheeks on fire, truly embarrassed)  
-God, how beautiful you are!  
-Please... 

He knew what she was asking for, she didn't need to say anything else, because he wanted the same, but since he was having so much fun with her hypersensitivity, he decided to make her wait a little longer.

\- No ... I want to see you like this one more time before ...  
-Mulder...  
-Come here.

He said taking her off his lap and placing her on the couch. Mulder knelt and pulled her knees away, massaging her thighs over her pants and slowly reaching for the button. Once undone, he tugged the fabric down her legs, always watching her expression. Once her pants were on the floor, he continued kissing the bare skin of her legs, then lifting them, resting both on his broad shoulders. Then he kissed the inside of her thighs, sliding his tongue over the firm flesh as Scully began to squirm on the couch, lifting her pelvis, almost begging him to get to where she finally dreamed. Mulder looked at her once more and smiled a dangerous smile, before pulling her panties aside and plunging his tongue and lips into the wet mess of red curls and swollen flesh.

-Oh God! (She shouted, gripping the back of the couch with both hands and closing her eyes in sheer ecstasy) 

Those lips, that tongue ... Blessed sunflower seeds! Mulder was devouring her. he sucked, kissed, licked, every movement with such intensity, so hungry! She had never been eaten like this. As he made her fall apart with the spectacle he was giving, his nails scraped the side of her thighs, and the combination of absurd pleasure and delicious pain pushed her to the limit.

\- Mulder, I'll ... FUCK!

And the tremors started once more, but now he was there, to catch every drop of her arousal, of the orgasm HE had given her. Scully's legs were limp, her stomach twisted, and her lips were eternally parted, slowly letting out the air she was trying to control. He almost had an orgasm with the image itself. CONTROL, MAN! She hadn't even come down from her second orgasm when he took her in his arms and carried her lazily to her room. Mulder laid her on the edge of the bed and standing in front of her began to take off her own clothes. He was worshiping her, leaving offerings in front of the altar of the goddess standing there, half naked before him.  
When he was finally naked, Scully stood up and sitting on the bed in front of him began to caress his abdomen. Mulder watched her lick her lips and look straight into his eyes. 

-You will kill me like this, Scully ...  
-how? You didn't let me do anything ... (She said before placing a kiss on the tip of his penis and then sliding her tongue from the base to the tip again, collecting the leaking precum)  
-Scully ... 

The feel of the small, bulging lips surrounding his cock was hellish in the best sense. She took him deep in her throat a few times, masterfully, he thought. After a quick cough, she stopped a little and stroked him, smiling.

-Too big ... Sorry ... I think I need to slow down ...  
-I think we can leave this for another time ...  
-No! I like it! I just need to get used to it ...  
-You do not understand ... If you continue, I can not continue, understand ?!  
-Oh! (She understood and laughed. She also wanted him urgently inside her too)

Scully took off the top, getting completely naked at last. Mulder needed a moment of concentration as he looked down at her small but full breasts, peach-colored nipples, hard and looking so appetizing. She smiled noticing his admiration, he could make her feel so desired and so confident, while also making her shy and scared as a girl. Mulder walked to his knees to her and positioned his body over hers, feeling the shock of the fur meeting.

\- I still can't believe I'm here ... (He said touching his nose to hers and closing his eyes for a few seconds)  
-Yeah ... Me neither.  
\- Scully, I ...  
-I know. 

They smiled together and shared a passionate kiss once more before Mulder was finally inside her. 

-Oh! (She moaned)  
-It hurts?  
-In a good way ... Just ... take it slow ... 

Mulder started in and out softly and could feel the tight walls slowly giving way. With each thrust, a heavenly sound from her lips, and soon, she was pulling him closer and closer. 

-Can go harder.  
-Are you sure?  
-pretty sure! 

He obeyed her. The pressure on her clit began to grow with each beat of Mulder. Harder and harder with each blow. He lifted one of her thighs and slung her foot over his shoulder, spreading her legs wider and reaching deeper, pushing against Scully's g-spot. The feeling of being so full and overstimulated by the clever hands that massaged and pinched her nipples was unbelievable. She could die there! Mulder reached her lips, forcing her body to bend, stretching her further.

-Mulder ...  
-You are so ... Oh my God Scully ...  
-Come inside me.  
-Fuck!  
-Mulder, I'm close ... Harder!

He pushed against her with all his remaining strength and when he felt the inner walls milking him, he let himself go, falling over her small, trembling body. He stood inside her, feeling the warmth and moisture that bound them together; Feeling in heaven. Scully stroked his back with her fingernails, and that moment could freeze forever. That was how he wanted to stay for the rest of his life. When Mulder finally stepped out of her and lay beside her, pulling her body toward him, Scully laughed and he intently questioned her with a confused look. 

-So ... Skinner huh ... You had no better guess?  
\- It was him or Pendrell, but I don't think Pendrell has balls to take you from work in the middle of the afternoon for an adventure ...  
-Oh, and does Skinner have it?  
-That bald guy looks audacious.  
-Hahahaha! If only he could imagine ...  
\- Will not! Imagine if I give him ideas!  
-You don't have to ... You're the one I would run away from that office with for an adventure ...  
-Good to know...cause you maybe will...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you giys like it. Tell me if you did


End file.
